You're a music to me
by Qiaros
Summary: It is a drama musical presented by Ishiyama High! Rated T for the language.
1. Drama?

Hi there! I'm Qiaros and I'm just a newbie here. In my previous fic, **A LESSON FOR BABY BEEL**, I didn't get any reviewer. Maybe is not satisfied enough to make you all

looking forward to my fic. So, here you are. My second fic of Beelzebub! Hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I'm just a high schooler. So, I'm not Tamura Ryuhei sensei. Who I am to make this great of manga?

**YOU'RE ****A**** MUSIC TO ME!**

On the fine day, when the air blows as the winds blows through the cracked window; which is normally happen in the morning with the sing a song from nightingale, get disturbed by the racket within the small cottage…

"Just die, you scum…"

The blonde woman pointed her knife to the black haired man with the baby on his back.

Without even scared with her threat, he is just stared on her and moaned. He didn't know what he could do right now when it's come to this situation. For a few seconds, they just remain silent until Furuichi interrupted them.

"Oga! What are you doing right now? Just follow your script and act like in the script!" Furuichi get mad.

"Ah..shut up! Why do you always want to blame me? It was Hilda who didn't act properly…Just read the script! She has a lot thing to say right now and in this scene I just have to sit like a rock and silently listen to her chatter. You're the one who make this script, FREAK!"

While holding the script, Furuichi scratching his head and later on he is just grinned. He knows that he is the wrongdoer but he makes a face of innocence and ignored that he is the one fault. Then, again he still holding the script up on the air while shouted, "Ok, now maintain and continue your act. Don't make a mistake again. Let started the "Delinquent Beauty Drama" from the beginning because of your lack in acting skills…"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, **PEDOPHILE**!" everyone shouted.

"1, 2, 3 and…ACTION!" Like a referee, Furuichi draw his hand to take a play.

"We are not ready yet, idiot director!" all players screamed at Furuichi but he ignored it, saying that he is the director so neither Oga nor other delinquents can't match with him in drama. At least, he just can direct them in drama, but not at outside school which he just like a lowlife flies around the bunch of buffalo having a mud-bathing.(imagine where Furuichi status at there..)While a bunch of humans complain about Furuichi, Hilda just sighed, "Trash…" She just thinks the flashback when they do a meeting….

_**Flashback..** _

"We were going to participate on the School Festival as the principal said."Mr. Saotome said that to the students in class specialist for Ishiyama High. It seems like everyone ignored him. Same like Red Tails gangs include Aoi Kunieda discuss about where they want to heading after the school.

Kanzaki complained, "Geh...just ignored it, old man. Just skip what he wants. It's not like that you always follow his rules, isn't?"Kanzaki suggested the ways to escape from participate on the School Festival followed by Shiroyama and Hanazawa Yuka a.k.a paako, who always supported him no matter what. Natsume were just smiling with their behavior towards Kanzaki. Oga was sleep with Baby Beel on his back. Toujou isn't there skipping the class because he had a part time job to do. Only Hilda and Furuichi concentrate every single word that come from his mouth. After a long of his babbling, he started the conversation.

"You assholes must choose one instead of three submissions to play on the stage. 1. Poetry. 2. Drama. 3. The Joker Play. Someone who like the first suggestion, please raise their hands…hah.."

Aoi raised her hand to ask something but Mr. Saotome counted it as 1 vote and wrote it at the first suggestion on the blackboard. "No sensei, I want to ask you something and don't count it as a vote. I want to ask about what is the reason that the principal want us to participate in St. Ishiyama High School Festival? We have nothing to do with their school after all. Besides that, if we were participating in this festival, it's only gotten to be worsening with our reputation as a student of Ishiyama High. Why you want us to chip in so badly?" The student of Ishiyama High cheered and agreed with their Queen a.k.a class rep.

At that moment, Mr. Saotome put the chalk and holds her shoulder then said, "Well, its look like you all didn't get what I said a few minutes ago. If we participate in this festival and do it well, it will change your reputation as the students from the delinquent school improved better. If your bitch didn't do it properly, I'll make sure that all of you got the punishment for losing my 6 month salaries. Don't you felt a pity on me?"

"So, that's why he wants us to join in…"thought everyone in the class.

"We have decided, for the sake of the pride of Ishiyama High, we are going to take a part on the festival!"

"HELL YEAH!" all of them supported Aoi's decision.

"So noisy…I can't sleep properly…" Oga groaned.

_A few minutes later…_

"Here is the result...hmm..." said Mr. Saotome and glared to a sleeping Oga.

"Then, we were decided that in this drama "Delinquent Beauty", the player and staff that take a role on the stage is…."

Furuichi Takayuki = the Director

Himekawa Tatsuya = the fiancée

Oga Tatsumi = Beast

Hildegarde = Beauty

Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV alias Baby Beel = Beauty & Beast's son.

Aoi Kunieda = maid.

Red Tails member = sponsored clothes.

Toujou = (Carpenter) Background props

And the remained = props.  
+++

"What the hell with Furuichi had been the director?" Everyone protested.

"Because you're all did not pay your attention! So, just admit it!"

"**PRAP!**"

Hilda awoke from her reverie when she heard the hall door stomping. It was Aoi who stomped the door with worries on her face.

"We gotta have a problem! It seems like they wanted us to attend a meeting to change the rules of this competition!"

"Huh?"  
+++

"_What the fuck with that rules, you fuckers!"_

What is it the rules and why they Ishiyama High Students mad? Don't forget to R&R!


	2. DAMN RULES!

Hi there! Its me again, Qiaros! Thanks for the reviewers who support my fic and I'm really grateful to published new chapters. Thanks for supporters!

Disclaimer: I'm just a high schooler. So, I'm not Tamura Ryuhei sensei. Who Am I to make this great of manga?

**Damn Rules!**

As soon as they are arrived to the meeting room, they saw Rokkisei members were sitting in their places. They look like the anxiety while viewing a large screen in front of them. On the other hand Ishiyama High School students are wondering what will happen next. After that, the foreman of St. Ishiyama High entered into the space. He sits down on his chair and begins his speeches;

"As we know, our school is attends a school festival and we agree to compete between our student and Ishiyama High student in Drama. For Ishiyama High, I'm proud of you because you seem like didn't scared at all and accept all the challenge. I hope you will continuous your spirit in the show one month later. And I, bla, bla, bla, bla..."

All the people who were there did not devote full attention to the dean's speech. They do their own thing. There are some people who play the PSP and there rather than they did sleep on the table. There are also students who are resisting and quarrel among themselves. Caused by boredom beyond, Hilda got up and asked for permission to go to the toilet. ½ hours later, its time!

"Now it's time to look forward to, watch it!" The foreman took the remote control and the screen open and...

Exposed screens with large headlines, "LANGUAGE" and underneath is written Ishiyama High versus St. Ishiyama High and under each name instead of the school, there is one vacant plot and at the same time, 'Hilda' went into the room again.

"Sorry. I'm late. Please, continue your banter!" she said cheerily and its make everyone in the room felt creepy especially Aoi and Furuichi. They all felt that the world will go to be end because Hilda never been like this before. When everyone talked about drastic changes in Hilda's personality, Oga didn't bother and suddenly became worried when Baby Beel didn't want to embrace with 'Hilda' and neither 'Hilda'. Conversely, seems like Hilda hold Baby Beel's hand tightly and wanted to blemish Baby Beel's body with needle (Where did she get that?).

"Hoi, Oga. Is she on her period time? Gone crazy all of sudden? " whispered Furuichi to his 'best friend'.

"What would I know about that? I'm not busybody like yo…" Oga stop talking back when the foreman is starting argument.

"Okay we continue. As you can see, on the table in front of me there are two buzzers. Both schools need to deliver their representatives to press this buzzer and screen will show you what language you have to use in your drama."

"_What the fuck with that rules, you fuckers!"_The entire Ishiyama studentshouted in meeting room.

"Shut the hell up, you pig of shit! If you don't want to participate, just go home and I'll make sure that your school will be banned from built again, UNDERSTOOD!?"

For the first time, the foreman of St. Ishiyama's raising his voice hoarse. This causes all the students and teachers there to see his expression faltered bad ones. They were silent for a moment.

Finally the foreman breaks the silence,

"Who wanted to volunteer?"

"ME! ME!" Suddenly, 'Hilda' waving her hands towards to the foreman and without his permission, she come out to the front. On the other sides, it seems like Shizuka want to volunteer for Rokkisei.

1, 2, 3! Began!

'Hilda' whispered something before she touches the buzzer. Spontaneously, Shizuka and 'Hilda' pressed the buzzer and screen is rolling upside down.

'KECHANG!'

There is it! The screen shows the results. St. Ishiyama will be performance in English and Ishiyama High…

"MALAY?"

There's nobody else in meeting room except Ishiyama High students that makes their own meeting…

"What the hell is that language? Where it come from?" Ishiyama High students yelled.

When everyone shocked with the results, 'Hilda' run went out from the room. Oga see 'Hilda' passed to and turned his attention again to Furuichi.

"She's really on her period time, I guess…"

"That is what I said earlier, you idiot!"

"Stop it, guys! What's up with you? How can you still blabbering around when we got in a great trouble. They now muddled thinking of where and how the language we will use in the future stage. Even Himekawa who learnt many language doesn't know what kind of language is that. You two don't feel any fear about this problem?" Aoi cut their conversation with questions that concern her. All of a sudden,

"What is that thing on the screen? Eh, Malay? We will use Malay language in our act?"

They just nodded silently towards Hilda. For the 1st time in history, Hilda screamed hysterically.

"What am I going to do? Oh Demon lord, am I done a mistakes to you that you could give me a heavy punishment to me. How could you! Talk to me, who makes this things happen?" After Hilda spent her words and prepared her parasol, everyone who was there pointing the finger at her. She really curious about that because of all time took place, she was in the toilet. Suddenly, she was reminded of something.

"Yolda! That it's! That's why when I went back to the meeting room, someone in a black hood give me a thumbs up! Damn you, Yolda! How dare you disguise yourself and mocking with your sis? Bastard"

"It just a simple language, Hilda" said Oga.

Suddenly, she pulled her parasol towards Oga's neck and said, "I don't want to hear that from your mouth, you fool. Even I, the great maidservant always failed in this language, how could the fool knows about Malay Language, huh? Tell me."

"Malay is the national language of Malaysia. During the time of the Malacca Sultanate, this language was known as Linguana Franca, the language used to communicate among the traders from other countries at the time. Each byte speaks of words that they use in daily have a high value of courtesy and ceremony highlighting this society. It is also a language that has its own uniqueness and can expressed in poetry like _sajak_, _pantun_, _syair & seloka_ or in our country called 'Haiku'. Puas hati kau sekarang?(Have you satisfied enough?)"

Respectively for their face couldn't believe it. They don't believe that people in front of them which has to be an idiot, could provide solid evidence such a long and full its content in speeches and in the end, he talk in foreign language. Maybe it was Malay…

"Oga, where did you learn that language? Can you teach us?"Aoi as the representative of Ishiyama's asked for help.

Then, Oga got up from the sit a shouted,

"Do you want to learn the language?"

"YEAHH!" they accept Oga's challenge.

"Himekawa, ask Hasui drive plane to this school, immediately!" Oga command Himekawa.

"What are you doing with the plane?" asked Himekawa plainly.

Suddenly, Furuichi fissure;

"Did not you guys say want to learn Malay? So, we're gonna to go on vacation, Hokkaido!"

"WHAT?"

Yeah! After finished exams, I can do my fic but firstly I wanted to apologize because this chapter seems boring...But, I'll promise that I'll make much better in next chapter! So, here is the spoilers!

_"What the hell are you doing here? You're disturbing my holiday, you bullshit."_

Who is that? If you wanna to know, then, please R&R!


	3. Old

Hi there!Its me again, Qiaros! I'm sorry for being late to post the new chapter because I've a trial SPM 2 weeks ago. I'm so happy to the reviewers and I just want to say thanks to Frayner, FireDragonPrincess, 2 unknown guests, jdcocoagirl and reminca. Without you all, I doesn't have any spirit to continue this fic. So, I hopes everyone who reads this fic will be more cheerful in their life.

Disclaimer: I'm just a high school er. So, I'm not Tamura Ryuhei sensei. Who I am to make this great of manga?

** Old...**

Yolda walking along the sidewalk of St. Ishiyama High School while smiling sarcastically. She was so happy to be able to impose her sister. In her mind, she could imagine Hilda faces of panic when she saw the language that she didn't like during the wet nurse school, Malay emblazoned on the front screen. Yolda couldn't wait to see Hilda act strange and nervously on stage.

"This is the consequence if you always look down on me, hehehe ..."

**Pi…ka! Pika! Pika! Poom! Poom!**

Yolda look on her phone screen while smile. "She must be wanted to beg to me to teach the language." Then, she called up,

"Yolda…Can you help me?" That was Hilda voices. Yolda heart jumping hard and repeatedly alleged; "Begging to me! Me! Me! Me!"

"Can you help me informed to Demon Lord that I'm on vacation to Hokkaido? For the first place, I don't want to phone you but I couldn't sense any presence of Lamia and Alaindelon and its forces me to phone you. Got it?"

Now, Yolda felt that her imagination towards her sister was all gone back to the hell. Yolda never thought that Hilda will be so much calm than Yolda expected. Meanwhile, she takes a break a vacation to Hokkaido.

"Just hangs up this phone, IMPOSTER. Ah, before I forgotten, look up the sky." Say Hilda senseless. Then Yolda stand up silently like a rock. "How did she know about my agenda? She said sky?"Then, she looked up the sky and saw Himekawa Holdings private plane are launched to the sky. She just gritted her teeth and left the place.

On the same time, on the Himekawa family's private plane, Hilda just hangs up her phone. She felt great to hear her sister sighing. "That's her problem for mocking me!"Hilda thought. Then, Hilda was daydreaming of what had just happened just now…

* * *

_"What the hell with damn Hokkaido with this matter? You two have to be serious on this competition!" Everyone denied Oga and Furuichi suggestions._

_"We were fucking seriously on this matter! So, shut up and listen to us!"Oga suddenly snapped._

_Everyone was silent as graveyard when their 'king' shouted. They know if someone dares to interrupt him, he must be 'plant' of the 'trees people'._

_"Look, you all know that I'm the only one in Ishiyama High knows how to speaks in Malay. Even Furuichi didn't know it either and I can't teach you all by my own. So, I'm going to introduce with somebody and let him teach you Malay, got it? So, Himekawa, I politely asked you, can you get your private plane for us to go to Hokkaido?"_

_"Like a hell I'll give you my plane. These matters are not my bussiness! Find another plane! One more thing, did you remember that you have to be my servant? So, just follow what I decided." _

_Oga gritted his teeth. He is totally forgotten about that thing. Oga ready with his punch but by Furuichi. Furuichi whispered something to Oga and Oga seems happy to hear that. After that, Furuichi showed his cell phone to Himekawa._

_"Do you know what this is?"_

_"A cell phone made for ordinary peoples, isn't?"Reply Himekawa, uninterested._

_"Don't say something like that! I'm not rich peoples like you!"Furuichi said with anger and he shown the cell phone towards Himekawa. Its makes Himekawa shocked and everyone felt strange when they saw Himekawa begging Furuichi while kneeled to the ground and quickly contact Hasui._

_"You're totally my smartest friend ever, Furuichi!" Oga praised Furuichi while clanged his hand to Furuichi's shoulder followed by Baby Beel giving cheers to Furuichi. "You got it!" said Furuichi. Suddenly…_

_"Get the phone, Chiaki!"Command Yuka._

_"Roger!"Chiaki ran towards Furuichi and grab his cell phone with fast movement. Furuichi and Oga were shocked with Chiaki's sudden moves and they could not resist her. Now the cell phone is in Yuka's hand. Yuka and Chiaki checked the phone together until they found 'Himekawa Fiancee' or Kugayama's numbers phone._

_ "Owh…Himekawa got his fiancée there, don't you think the same way Chiaki? Chiaki?" Yuka looking around and Chiaki are not with her. Then, Yuka found that Chiaki shoved her gun to Himekawa's pompadour hairs ready to burn it up. Now, Yuka have the shocking news, "Chiaki are in love with Himekawa! That's really shocking news!"She thought._

_Then, Hasui brought the plane and all Ishiyama High students ran towards the plane..._

* * *

"Hey Hilda, Wake up. We're arrived."

Hilda got up from her slept and saw Oga patting Baby Beel to wake up him from sleep. When Baby Beel wakes up, he raised his hands towards Oga and climbed to Oga's shoulder. For that moment, she'll agree that he might be a good father instead of delinquents himself but to her, he is just a fool…

After the plane gone, Ishiyama High students are very motivated and continue their journey towards the desired destination. They can not wait for the challenges that await them but, 3 hours later ...

"Oi, Oga. We're walking along the 3 kilometer. When we get to reach that place?" Kanzaki already started to complain and everyone agreed with. They have begun to despair and tired during the walk as the buses didn't enter to the village. So, they had to walk from the airport directly to Oga hometown, Otaro. Finally, they came to the destination. There is beautiful scenery. There are gardens and farms for livestock animals. They were really amazed with magnificent scene. Suddenly their fantasies got disturbed by someone...

"Man, what are the suckers doing here? And…it's that you, Oga? I've never seen you for a while. You've grown up now, don't cha?" Approached the tough man and patted his hand to Oga's head. "Let your hand off, Ji and by the way, where is the old hag?"

"Em, you never change at all, Oga. Oh, if you want to meet that old hag, he's probably drinking at the backyard. Em, now I've mentioned it, who are you, Miss Blonde Bombshell? I'm his uncle, Jiro Oga(Just randomly put the name)"The tough man focuses his sight towards Hilda.

"I'm Hildegarde or just called me, Hilda. I'm currently stayed in Tatsumi house. It is nice to meet you, Uncle Jiro."

"That's mean... you're his wife?"

"Em... something like that..."

Jiro's expression shown shocked and now he realize that Oga had a baby on his back. "That's means he got married and he got a Blonde Bombshell to be his wife? No ways!" Jiro thought. Everyone had leaves the Jiro who has been stunned alone with astonished…

When they at the backyard, they saw the old man is sitting on the chair while drinking a syrup while reading a newspaper. Then, Oga slowly went to the old man.

"Hey, old hag, can you help me…"Without finishing his words, the old man just hit him with newspaper that he holding and suddenly shouted,

_"What the hell are you doing here? You're disturbing my holiday, you bullshit._ Don't tell me that you're come to visits me. Its can't be happen, right?"

Oga got up from the ground and said "Like the hell I'll come to visits you, old hag! I just want you to teach my 'lackeys' about Malay Language for our drama, can't you?"

"Who the hell are you to called us your LACKEY?" The Ishiyama High students mad.

Oga is pissed off with the situation but he ignored it because right now, he have to get that old hag a permission to teach his 'lackeys' the foreign language or else their school can not build it anymore...

A few minutes later, the old hag had finally spoken,"Em… Okay, I will but with one condition…"

"Uh?!"

* * *

_"Why do I have to do this too, old hag?"_

Why Oga shouting like that? It will be the next chapter! Please R & R!(Any badass comment are allowed!)


End file.
